a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tactile wave generating apparatus and method, and more particularly to generating amplified low frequency waves which are transmitted as tactile sound into a structure and/or to a person's anatomy. Further the present invention relates to a system where the low frequency tactile waves may be transmitted to the person's body while the full audible waves are being transmitted to the person.
b) Background Art
Electroacoustic transducers such as loudspeakers for use in music or movie soundtrack reproduction are well known. In traditional prior art sound reproduction systems, large, powerful speakers move large amounts of air to permit a listener to feel the low frequency of sound. Listeners enjoy live concerts, in part, because they want to feel the sound pressure upon their bodies.
In recent years, one of the more important trends in the audio industry is that of “tactile sound” which may be described as “vibro-acoustic” or “vibro-tactile” stimulation. With tactile sound the realism of the listening experience can be enhanced by transmitting tactile waves into the person's body. For example, this could be done by vibrating the listener's seating surface of a chair or other furniture or structures. These tactile waves are able to be sensed within the person's body to add another dimension to the person's listening experience.
The initial application of these devices were as sub woofer replacements or sub woofer augmentation devices. The addition of higher frequency material began to demonstrate the potential of wider bandwidth devices and the associated additional dimensions that vibro-tactile stimulation brings to the overall experience. There are many parameters that need to be evaluated when designing and/or selecting a vibro-technical device for inclusion in music and/or an entertainment system. For example, bandwidths, efficiency and power handling need to be understood. These parameters can play a big role not only in the device selection but in the amplifier selection as well.
It is well understood in the loud speaker industry that sufficient bandwidths (i.e., flat frequency response with sufficient low frequency and high frequency limits) is critical for high fidelity reproduction. Vibro-tactile devices, like loud speakers, are devices that must be properly designed to refine the required bandwidth for accurate response.
It is with these and other considerations being kept in mind that the design of the embodiments of the present invention were created.